A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a "what if" story focused on Baby Xion and the baby cubs going with the team on a picnic. Chapter 1 *(As Baby Xion plays with some toy blocks, she starts filling up her diaper, but doesn't notice it) * *Jeffrey: *finishes changing Baby Xion's diaper* There we go. All better. *Baby Xion: Tank you, daddy. *Jeffrey: *picks her up* You're welcome, sweetie. *Jaden: All set, bro? *Jeffrey: Yep. We're ready to go. *Aqua: *holding a basket and smiles* Alright than. Let's get going. *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Jeffrey: All right. *turns into his dragon form* All aboard. *Alexis: *holds Baby Xion in her arms* You ready, sweetie? *Baby Xion: *nods* Uh-huh. *giggles happily* *Alexis: *gets on Dragon-Jeffrey's back with Baby Xion* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *gets on Dragon-Jeffrey's back with the cubs in his arms* Hang on tight, kids. *Baby Tammy: *mews happily* Okay. *Baby DJ: Yes.... Mr. Yuki. *Aqua: *climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back with the basket* *Jesse: You sure you manage the weight? *Dragon-Jeffrey: No worries. I'll be all right. *Jesse: Okay than.... *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *May: We just wanna be sure it's not too much for you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll manage. *May: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Too heavy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Nope. *Twilight: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Spike: I wish I had wings like you..... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hey. Don't worry about it, buddy. *Spike: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Twilight: You'll get wings some day. I know it. *Spike: I hope so. *Applejack: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Chapter 2: Lunch time *(Baby Xion decides to give her daddy a cookie) *Baby Xion: Wanna cookie, daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing, sweetie. *Baby Xion: Open up, pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *opens mouth* *Baby Xion: *puts a chocolate chip cookie on Dragon-Jeffrey's tongue* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *closes mouth and eats the cookie* *Baby Xion: *smiles* You wike it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. Thank you, sweetie. *Baby Xion: Mommy made 'em with love. *Aqua: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* Nothing but the best for my cuddly dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Chapter 3 : Back-scratch nap *(After the lunch, everyone decides to take a group nap together at the same time) *Baby Xion: Daddy? Can I sweep with you, pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sure, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *smiles* Thanks, daddy. *(Just before Baby Xion can crawl up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail, the cubs come to Dragon-Jeffrey) *Baby Tammy: Xion? *Baby Xion: Huh? What is it? *Baby DJ: *bashfully* Well... we.... uh... we don't.... wanna.... sweep... by ourselves....... and uh.... we uh.... we wewe.... we... *Baby Tammy: Can we sweep with you, big sistew? Pwease? *Baby Xion: *smiles* Can they, Daddy? Pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aww. Of course you can. *Baby Tammy: Wewwy Mr. Dwagonheawt? You don't mind? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't mind at all, Tammy. *(The babies happily start to crawl up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Careful now, you three. *Baby DJ: *gulps* We'we twying... *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's all right, DJ. Just one little step at a time. *(Soon, the babies finally reach Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *(Each of the three finds a spot and gets comfortable there) *Baby Tammy: *snuggles herself in Dragon-Jefferey's soft skin* Thanks again, Mr. Dwagonheawt. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *yawns* You're welcome, Tammy. *Baby DJ: *gets comfy and yawns* Thank you, Mr. Dwagonheawt. You'we so nice. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, DJ. *Baby Xion: *gets comfy* Thanks daddy. I luv you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head over to Baby Xion* Awwwww. I love you too, my little princess. *gives her a gentle lick on the cheek* *Baby Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(The babies than go to sleep) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *falls asleep too* *(After several minutes of resting, Baby Xion wakes up, and sees her dad still sound asleep. Than she gets an idea for something) *Baby Xion: *starts scratching Dragon-Jeffrey's back where she is* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles while sleeping* *Baby Xion: *smiles too and continues scratching Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *(As Baby Xion scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's back, his tail starts wagging) *Baby Tammy: *yawns* Wha-..... What's going on? *Baby Xion: I'm giving Daddy a back scwatch. *Baby DJ: *yawns and wakes up* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and wags his tail while sleeping*' *(The cubs see Baby Xion scratching Dragon-Jeffrey's back, and decide to scratch his back where they are too) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles sleepily* *Baby Tammy: *while scratching* He suwe wuvs being scwatched. *Baby Xion: *while scratching* Uh-huh. *Baby DJ: *chuckles while scratching* He acts wike a dog when he's scwatched. *Baby Xion: *while scratching* You're rwight. *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thank you kids..... *Baby Tammy: ...! He knows? *Baby Xion: *nods* Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531